


Shadowhunter Drabbles

by FinalScripts



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalScripts/pseuds/FinalScripts
Summary: Drabbles/One-shots set in the Shadowhunter Chronicles. All of these are contained within one universe unless stated otherwise, and, considering I’m really excited for the Wicked Powers, there may be some canon divergence, though it’ll mostly be canon compliant.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Kudos: 14





	1. Mary, Did You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Character(s): Jocelyn Fairchild  
> Title Song: Mary, Did You Know? by Pentatonix  
> Timeline: City of Heavenly Fire

Once, she had thought there was a chance at a normal life.

Once, she had hoped that he was truly dead, and only the idea of what he could have been could have lived on.

Once, she had prayed for the day that the blackness would fade from her son’s eyes, no matter what form it would have had to take.

Valentine always told her that the baby she carried was special. He would save millions, cleanse the Earth, purify the very ground they walked on, for even in their most sacred of places, filth permeated their lives. For a while, Jocelyn had believed him. 

But Jonathon’s birth had contradicted all of that, and she had wished him dead.

Mothers were supposed to love their children. Mothers were supposed to want to protect them at all costs. Mothers were supposed to think them innocent of all evils.

She had hoped she was nothing more than a bad mother.

As she stood at the base of steps, in the shadow of two wicked thrones, as she saw the crooked, smug grin spread across her son’s face, as she saw the same darkness in his eyes, she knew her hopes were always a veil. She had always known that this could end no other way.

The fire lit, burning impossibly bright. It took her by surprise, almost, but her soul knew this was the truth now. The girl in front of her son, her daughter, her avenging angel, was proof that she was not a bad mother and that her own strength, once thought forever lost in the grips of war, lived on, even brighter than the heavenly fire engulfing her son, her enemy.

She wasn’t sure how to feel. Her heart felt frozen.

All at once and lasting an eternity, Jonathon, no longer taking his false name, sunk to his knees, and she was there, cradling his head. His eyes no longer held the darkness but instead mirrored her own, and there, within them, was the boy she had dreamed of. He was nothing but a shadow on her past, a wisp of an idea, a hope long buried, but he was here, now, just for a flicker of time.

That flicker showed her everything: a manor on a hill, a sweet boy and a fierce girl, a family together and whole and never to be torn apart. 

But flickers are unstable and never lasted as long as she wanted them to, and the light faded from his eyes, and he was gone, taking all of his terrible hope with him. A part of her soul crumbled and disappeared.

Once, she had prayed that the blackness would fade from her son’s eyes.

Never had she imaged that she would have wished it back.


	2. Hurry, Hurry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Alec Lightwood, Jace Herondale  
> Title Song: Hurry, Hurry by Air Traffic Control  
> Timeline: After TMI, before TDA

‘I don’t hate Clary. It’s not anything to do with her— Well, it is. It’s just not anything she can control— No, she could do something about it.

I guess I just wish that she would leave Jace alone. He’s impulsive enough as it is. He doesn’t need the help. Not only is he being impulsive, but he’s just not thinking, or does that mean the same thing? Whatever. He needs to step back. He needs to be more careful. He could get so badly hurt. Does he just not realize that he’s not the only one involved? Does he not know I need him?

I wish I didn’t. I wish I could be fine without him. But he swore to be my _parabatai_ , so without him, it’d feel like I forever lost my other half, right? Is that how everyone feels? That’s what they always say, anyways. It’d be a spiritual thing, or an emotional thing, or something, and the cord would just snap, and of course he wouldn’t worry about it, he’d be dead, and he’d be just as selfish dead as alive. It doesn’t matter that I’m stuck with him, does it? Not to him. He just wants to do whatever he wants to do. Fuck me.

If she’d just leave, if she’d just treat him like he treats everyone else, it’d be fine. She’s as good as a mundie anyways.

And she’s going to get him hurt. She already has.

Would it matter, though? Or has he already decided she’s better than I could ever be? Does he have no respect for me, going around and admitting how much of a failure I am? How I’ve never killed a single demon? Does he think that lowly of me?

Fuck him for being such a shitty _parabatai_. Fuck her for throwing everything off balance. Fuck me for believing I could be happy.

I just want to be happy. I don’t want to keep running away. I want to be something, and she’s making it so much harder, HE’S making it so much harder.’

Alec looked down at the page in his hands, then slowly shook his head, a smile crossing his face. The page had been torn off a notepad from somewhere and scribbled on, then shoved in a drawer somewhere not to be discovered until spring cleaning years later. “Jace!” He called. “Come look at this. I can’t believe I wrote this.”

“Hmm?” Jace poked his head in. “What’d you find? It’s not porn, is it? Because seriously, I do _not_ want to know. I could’ve gone a lifetime without finding Magnus’s—”

“Shut up, Jace.” Alec handed him the page. His friend skimmed it, then snorted.

“Is this really how you used to think?”

Alec tilted his head. He glanced around his old room, as if he could find writing on the walls, teeming with the self-hatred of the closeted teenage boy he’d once been. “Yeah. I hated everyone back then, at some point... But not you or Izzy. I got mad at you. I got jealous. But I never hated you, really.”

Jace set the paper back down on the night stand. “You don’t feel like that now, do you?”

“What? No, of course not.” Alec made a face. “It was just a lot, back then.”

“It’s a lot now.”

“It’s not the same. I know who I am now. I’m not pretending anymore.” Alec glanced back at him. Jace gave him a half smile, genuine and sweet, then turned away from him.

“I’m gonna go find Clary. She’ll have put my favorite coffee mug in the trash to spite me.”

“Isn’t your favorite coffe mug broken? Like, with a crack down the side?”

Jace waved him off dismissively. “Semantics.”


End file.
